Of The Evil
by Paratech Industries
Summary: 2 years since the events in the woods, Ash Williams resumed a semi-normal life, until the Necronomicon starts gnawing at his mind. When he decides to retreve it, he finds that 5 girls have read the book, and awoken the dead. Sailor Moon x-over.
1. Prologe

Of The Evil  
An Evil Dead/Sailor Moon Crossover  
By Dan Ectodude Shannon  
  
*Note* Takes place after my story, "Dark Side Of The Moon"  
  
Prologue  
  
Am I crazy? To be honest, I can't really be sure. Before, I never really thought myself to be. That's right, before... Before that unholy night... In that cabin.  
  
About 2 years ago, or mid-1993 to those who find this, me and my girlfriend, Linda, went up to this remote place in the mountain forests of Tennessee. We didn't know it, but the owner of the cabin was an archeologist, and about a week prior, came to this remote place to translate his recent find...  
  
Necronomicon Ex Mortis. Roughly translated: Book of the Dead.  
  
Bound in human flesh and inked in blood, the book served as a gateway to another world. It contained bizarre burial rites, prophecies, and demon resurrection passages. Passages that exclusively gave the dead license to possess the living. After finding the tape recorder which had the phonic pronunciations of the passages, I accidentally switched it on, and something awoke in the woods...  
  
It took Linda...  
  
And then... It went after me.  
  
After unsuccessfully trying to get me, it did the second best thing: It possessed my hand, and it went bad, so I lobbed it off at the wrist. There was only one hope in dispelling the Evil...  
  
The daughter of the professor arrived with the missing pages of the book, the very pages that could be used to send the Evil back into a time rift. It worked... All too well.  
  
The girl got killed, but I wasn't so fortunate, for I ended up like Doc Brown, and took a trip to the 12th century, to the Castle of Kandar. There, I lead a bunch of... primitives... to fight against an army of those damn things. Those... Deadites.  
  
After supposedly ridding the Evil, the Wiseman sent me back to my own time, to my home in Dearborn, Michigan. I resumed my old job at the S-Mart. Of course, the thoughts of the cabin, the book... Linda... Are still fresh in my mind. It's very odd. Even after the events which could have altered my perception on things, I'm surprised I haven't committed myself to a nut house yet. And with the way I explain it to others, they're surprised I haven't, either.  
  
For the most part, I was glad that the horror was over, but that book... It kept gnawing at the back of my mind. It's well being. What of someone went to that cabin, and found it again? What if they opened the doorway again? If the Evil was able to overrun mankind this time?  
  
Ah, with that bridge out, and that path sealed off, I doubt the book will be bothered. I'm sure of it...  
  
Should I be so sure? 


	2. Ch 1: Time To Relax

Of The Evil  
An Evil Dead/Sailor Moon Crossover  
By Dan Ectodude Shannon  
  
Chapter 1: Time to Relax  
  
November 10, 1995  
Tokyo, Japan  
3:15 PM  
  
Serena, a blonde haired blue-eyed 16-year-old with long pigtails, Amy, an intelligent but oddly blue-haired young lady, and Lita, a tall, strong green-eyed girl with her brown hair in a ponytail, walked up to the familiar walkway of Cherry Hill Temple. Trying to get back to life after the little ordeal with the Ghostbusters was very hard.  
  
All the girls, especially Lita, were very tense. Even Amy was having a hard time trying to focus on her schoolwork. When that happened, it was plainly obvious it was time to get away from their school life, and from their "other" duties.  
  
On the steps in front of the temple, Raye, a dark-haired priestess-in-training, and Mina, a blonde haired young teenager, sat. Raye looked over to her friends...  
  
Raye: Right on time. This is truly strange.  
  
Amy: Meaning what?  
  
Raye: I mean, for the last 2 weeks, all 3 of you have arrived on time.  
  
Mina: Yeah, Serena's usually at the arcade this time of day.  
  
Serena: I won't lie, I just lost interest.  
  
There was an awkward silence. After a moment, Raye broke it...  
  
Raye: Then that settles it, we seriously need a vacation, because I'm starting to see a pattern. Serena doesn't eat like she used to, Amy's not studying like she used to, Lita's no longer boy-crazy...  
  
Lita: Hey!  
  
Raye: Well, it's true! Mina hasn't been to the arcade, either, and me... I've become so distracted with my own things that, well, I've fallen off of things at school.  
  
Mina: What's she's saying, is after the Jedite and Starlight Tower, we've been very stressed, and we haven't been acting ourselves. That's why me and Raye have arranged to take a trip to the United States.  
  
Everyone's eyes brightened, especially Lita's...  
  
Lita: New York?!  
  
Raye: ::reluctant:: I'm afraid not.  
  
Serena: Then... where?  
  
Raye: It's a cabin in the mountains of Tennessee. Just built.  
  
Mina: Yeah. Nice and remote, where no one can bother us. No monsters, no Evil minds...  
  
Raye: And no being Sailor Scouts for a week!  
  
The three girls looked at each other, and shrugged...  
  
Amy: I suppose the quiet time is just what we need to help us regain our beings.  
  
Serena: What she said.  
  
Lita: Ditto.  
  
Raye: Good. We leave tomorrow. 


	3. Ch 2: Laughingstock of SMart

Of The Evil  
An Evil Dead/Sailor Moon Crossover  
By Dan Ectodude Shannon  
  
Chapter 2: The Laughingstock of S-Mart  
  
November 11, 1995  
Dearborn, Michigan  
10:22 AM  
  
It has been 2 years. 2 years since the last Deadite took one's soul. Ashley J. Williams, the man that witnessed the power of the Book of the Dead, and survive at the same time, was named Employee of the Month for killing the possessed person that was the last of the damned creatures. The deed was soon forgotten, and the thought that he even was Employee of the Month was soon under question by the trainees that heard the story.  
  
Ashley, or Ash as he like to call himself, was a strapping dark-haired man with a well defined chin. The only thing that looked odd about him was the metal glove on his right hand.  
  
Basically, dealing with customers was without doubt, aggravating. But, of course, he ran his hand over his slicked back hair, and continued to plaster that fake smile on his face...  
  
Ash: Home and Garden, Aisle 6. Shop Smart. Shop S-Mart.  
  
After the customer left, he turned his attention back to the Housewares department, where he was restocking a shipment of toasters that had just came in. He was cursing under his breath...  
  
Ash: Do people really need to make that much damn toast? Do they actually make so much toast that they wear out the toaster they have? Jesus Christ.  
  
Voice: What's the matter, Ash? Didn't have a shotgun handy?  
  
He looked up in the direction the voice came from. It was Ted Velkins, the cocky shit from Automotive. Ted was a short, brown-haired weasel with glasses. He looked like some kind of relative to Sam Raimi. He had with him the new trainee, Jay Walks, a 19-year-old with long black hair in a ponytail. Ash gazed at the both of them...  
  
Ash: What the hell do you want now, Ted?  
  
Ted: Oh, I was just telling Jay here about you and the, "Nekenomitech" book, and he didn't believe me, so I was wondering if you could tell the tail.  
  
Ash: First off, it's, "Necronomicon." And second, don't jerk me around! I have a lot of stuff to do, and I would like too...  
  
Jay: ::cuts off Ash:: Hey, what's the deal with the medieval glove?  
  
Ash: The Evil took my hand, and I had to cut it off.  
  
The both of them started chuckling, but tried hard not to laugh out loud.  
  
Ash: And after I got sent back in time, this blacksmith of the time helped me build this.  
  
It was then, both men burst out laughing. Ash was just about pissed...  
  
Ash: Hasn't it ever occurred to you that maybe there is a living Evil out there? That maybe there's a book that really exists that can do the things it can do?  
  
Ted: ::slowly stops laughing:: Man, if such a book really existed, I'd really like to see it first hand! No pun intended!  
  
Ted and Jay started laughing again, as they walked back to Automotive. Ash sighed, as he pulled a chain with a charm off from around his neck. The charm was a single piece of round glass inside a gold-plated design... It was the necklace he had given Linda that night at the cabin. He gripped the necklace in his good hand, as he spoke to no one in particular...  
  
Ash: It was real. I know it was. We both know, kid.  
  
***  
  
11:45 PM  
  
It was time to close the store. It was Ash's turn. He waited for some of the other employees to make their way out. He was no longer wearing a tie or the S-Mart assistant uniform. He was now wearing a blue denim shirt and brown slacks with a black leather jacket covering the shirt. As he looked down to his watch, he grew a little impatient...  
  
Ash: Come on, guys! It's a quarter to twelve, and I'd like to go to bed!  
  
From across the store, he heard a number of voices that belonged to the employees...  
  
Employee 1: What's the matter? You getting, "Deadite" on your feet?!  
  
Employee 2: Hey, if you miss too much sleep, you can always use the time rift! Then you could sleep, "Like a King."  
  
After a moment, everyone left, with Ted Velkins being last. Oh great, he thought. As he locked the door, Ted pestered him...  
  
Ted: So, what are the plans for the A-Man? Thinkin of shining up your old chainsaw, and take it for a Kandarian slay-ride? How about cutting off your other hand, and replacing it with a rocket launcher?  
  
Ash was really getting ticked. The metal prosthetic hand that was holding the handle of the door was starting to bend the door handle. Finally, Ted thought he had his fill of hazing for the night, and decided to leave.  
  
Ted: Well, anyway, I'll see ya tomorrow, Ash. Night.  
  
Ash: Good night, Ted. ::under breath:: Stupid fuck.  
  
That was when he started thinking about what Ted said earlier, then started thinking about the book.  
  
***  
  
Ash's Apartment  
2:27 AM  
  
Ash laid on the couch, asleep, still wearing his jacket. Nightmares of the cabin, the book, and the Deadites filled his subconscious thoughts as he slept. Visions of getting thrown through the woods, getting possessed, loosing his hand, watching the professor's daughter get stabbed, his Evil twin, the hordes of skeletal solders... Cutting Linda's Deadite head in half...  
  
Linda: ::dream:: Please Ash... please don't hurt me. You swore- you swore that we'd always be together. I love you.  
  
The sound of a chainsaw filled the clearing...  
  
Ash: ::dream:: NNNOOOOO...  
  
He awoke screaming...  
  
Ash: LINDA!  
  
Ash looked around the room, and saw it empty. Apparently, he left the TV on, and "Texas Chainsaw Massacre" was the late night movie. He picked up the controller for the TV, and turned it off, while at the same time, crushing the remote with his metallic hand replacement.  
  
Ash: Damnit, that's the fifth one this month.  
  
The nightmare opened his mind like an old wound. The book was beginning to gnaw at his mind again. Ted's voice cut through his thoughts like a razorblade...  
  
Ted: ::recollected echo:: Man, if such a book really existed, I'd really like to see it first hand!... first hand!... first hand! ::Fades::  
  
Ash: If it's a book you want... That's exactly what you're gonna get.  
  
***  
  
Still having the key from when he locked the door that night, he opened the door to the S-Mart, and walked back into the store. Going into the back of Sporting Goods, he walked behind the glass counter to the Shotgun display case. Using the converted metal glove, he smashed open the display case, and took out the Remington 12 gauge semi-automatic shotgun, or the Super Boom Stick, as Ash called it. It was a prime choice in Deadite slaying.  
  
He then grabbed 15 boxes of ammo, loaded the gun, and dumped the rest of the shells into a camcorder bag he picked up in electronics. He walked out to his car - a dark blue 1988 Ford Crown Victoria - opened the trunk, and pulled out the harness from 2 years ago. He figured he was going to need it after all. After he strapped the harness on over his black leather jacket, he holstered the gun in the sling. He went back into the trunk, and pulled out something else...  
  
The ever-famed Chainsaw.  
  
Ash grabbed ahold of the rip-cord, and started the engine. He revved it up...  
  
Ash: Time to do a little hunting.  
  
With that, he shut off the chainsaw, got into his car, and headed for the mountains of Tennessee... To the cabin. It was another reluctant job, but it needed to be done, no matter where he was going to end up this time. But no matter where he went, he at least went prepared. 


	4. Ch 3: At The Cabin

Of The Evil  
An Evil Dead/Sailor Moon Crossover  
By Dan Ectodude Shannon  
  
Chapter 3: At the Cabin  
  
November 12, 1995  
Mountains near Morristown, Tennessee  
5:32 PM  
  
An airport charter van comes out of the tunnel, and proceeds down the lonesome mountain roads. All five girls sat in back, looking out the windows at the scenery. Lita was particularly surprised she stayed so calm on the plane over there. Thinking about what Dan said to her really made her realize...  
  
Dan: ::Recollected echo:: If you don't take chances, and play it safe, you'll find yourself not going far. Take a chance. You won't always get hit every time, and each time you don't, all the sweeter.  
  
In no time, they crossed the bridge what led to a dirt road to the cabin. The driver of the van spoke up...  
  
Driver: Ok, girls, it gets a little bumpy from here. Hang on to something.  
  
That was when their seats dropped out from underneath them, and suddenly landed back into them as they hit a dip in the road. Serena landed on top of Raye as the rickety motion continued...  
  
Raye: Ow! Watch it, Serena!  
  
Serena: Hey, it's not my fault I can't fly!  
  
Raye: That Ghostbuster used that excuse! You may not be a chow-hound like you used to, but you're still as klutzy as you ever been!  
  
Amy: Alright, that's enough! Remember why were here?  
  
Serena and Raye eyed each other, then turned back to their windows.  
  
Mina: I hope they don't do this all week.  
  
Lita and Amy nodded their heads in agreement. Another moment passed before the van came to a stop in front of a cabin. After turning the engine off, the driver stepped out, and unloaded most of the luggage from the back of the van. The girls stepped out, and all six of them looked at the newly built cabin...  
  
Driver: There it is. Built on the old remains of what was Knowby Cabin.  
  
Amy: You mean this was built on top of an old cabin?  
  
Driver: Yep. It was believed to have been destroyed by a freak storm. It was after the storm they found a number of people dead... Murdered, if you will.  
  
The driver walked up to the door with the bags, as all five girls stood there, looking at each other...  
  
Serena: Murdered?  
  
Driver: ::unloads bags by door:: Uh-huh. There were 8 people. They found 6 of them. One decapitated and her head cut in half, one completely skinned, one stabbed in the back, two chopped up multiple times, and another one was disemboweled in the woods. Two just plain disappeared, but were presumed dead. Blood splattered all over the place, mangled body parts everywhere.  
  
Mina: That's disgusting.  
  
Lita: You seem to know a lot about this.  
  
Driver: I've been investigating it myself. I say the ones that disappeared were the ones that did it... and they live out there.   
  
He pointed to the woods.  
  
Driver: I've heard voices a couple of times after they rebuilt the bridge. Things like, "Join us," "Swallow your Soul," and "Dead by dawn." I suggest you lock up everything before ya'll go to bed, and set up the security system they installed here. Take care, and I'll see you girls at the end of the week.  
  
With that being said, the driver of the van got in, and trailed back down the road to the airport.  
  
Serena: I don't think we should be here!  
  
Raye: Don't be chicken!  
  
Serena: But didn't you hear what that guy...  
  
Lita: Serena, that guy was just putting us on. I think he only told us that just to give us the willies.  
  
Mina: I say he did a good job, because I'm getting them, too.  
  
By this time, Amy had taken a scan with her mini-computer in the woods for life signs. None were present except regular forest creatures.  
  
Amy: There's nothing resembling human life in this forest except for us. We should be safe.  
  
Everyone walked up to the door as Raye opened it. Everyone took their bags, and brought them in with them.  
  
***  
  
After about an hour, all the girls got comfortable. There was only one bedroom, so it was agreed that each night one was going to sleep in the bed, and the others would sleep on the floor in the living room.  
  
Lita was in the kitchen, getting ready to cook dinner for everyone. She soon discovered that there was no gas line in the cabin, just an old wood stove...  
  
Lita: Hey, can someone go out and get some wood?  
  
Raye: I will. ::to Mina: Can you give me a hand?  
  
Mina: Sure.  
  
As the both of them walk outside, they turn on the porch light, and walk out to the surrounding woods. It was still fairly light outside, but the trees gave the illusion that it was darker then what it really was. Raye and Mina split up to cover more ground. The both of them picked up a moderate amount of wood, as Raye rounded the cabin.  
  
As Raye searched for more wood, she tripped over something. She turned around, and found a boxy-like object on the ground. She picked it up, and looked at it...  
  
Raye: ::To no one in particular:: It's a book.  
  
The binding of the cover felt like leather, but not a normal kind of leather. She tried to get a good look at the cover of the book, when Mina came up from behind her...  
  
Mina: Hey, Raye, are you done looking for wood?  
  
She immediately came back to her senses, and quickly piled wood on top of the book. She turned are to face her...  
  
Raye: Yeah.  
  
As the girls walk back to the front porch of the cabin, someone, or to be more properly catergorized, something, watched them walk into the door... with the Book of the Dead. 


	5. Ch 4: Maybe Too Late

Of The Evil  
An Evil Dead/Sailor Moon Crossover  
By Dan Ectodude Shannon  
  
Chapter 4: Maybe Too Late  
  
It was now about 7:30. After dinner was done, and the dishes washed and put away, everyone did their own thing. Serena sat in front of the fireplace, Amy sat beside her working on her mini-computer, and Lita and Mina sat at the dining room table playing checkers. Raye sat by herself on the couch with the book she picked up in the woods.  
  
As she looked at the cover, the twisted face of the leathery bind gave her the creeps. She opened the book, and looked at the print that laid inside on the yellowed pages. The unusual writing was written in weird ink. A black ink with a reddish tint to it. She's seen the writing before... It was Samarian, and she understood what it read...  
  
Raye: Oh my God!  
  
Everyone in the cabin turned their attention to her as she looked up from the book.  
  
Raye: Guys, check this out!  
  
Everyone walked over from their positions, and looked at Raye who was holding the book...  
  
Lita: Where did you get the funky looking book?  
  
Raye: I found it outside when I was getting wood. It talks about demons and incantations! It's all written in Samarian!  
  
Serena: It was made in Germany?  
  
Amy: No. Samarian was once a religion with it's own language. They believed the Earth was for the dead to walk upon. They believed in gods such as Gozer the Gozerian.  
  
Mina: You mean... the one Dr. Venkman told us about?  
  
Amy: ::Nods head:: The same. Samarians were always bent on the destruction of human life.  
  
Amy walked over to sit beside Raye on the couch. She got a better look at the pages, and looked at a drawing of a demon with bat-like wings sprouting from its back...  
  
Amy: This... This might be the Necronomicon Ex Mortis! Book of the Dead!  
  
Lita: Well, what's it doing on the outside of a cabin all the way out here?  
  
Everyone shrugged, as Raye flipped back to the front of the book, and started reading it...  
  
Raye: Tatra Ormistroben ararta...  
  
The sky began to cloud...  
  
Raye: Tantermono monzezonzomozezobar...  
  
The wind picks up, and the leaves on the trees begin to rustle...  
  
Raye: Zomontorozo dalhiclerdom derdsa...  
  
An unusual mist or fog begins to cover the woods...  
  
Raye: Cunda astratta montose eargrets gutt nos veratoos amontos   
  
Serena: Stop!  
  
Raye: Kandar...  
  
Amy: Stop!  
  
Raye: Kandar...  
  
Lita and Mina: Stop it!  
  
Raye: Kandar!  
  
All: SHUT UP!  
  
Right then, a large thud was heard from outside, along with a lightning flash and a thunder clash. All the girls screamed bloody murder as Serena jumped into Lita's arms like Scooby-Doo in Shaggy's. The lights inside the cabin began to flicker wildly, and the fire in the fireplace blew out.  
  
Windows began rattling, and the front door blew open. The girls were frightened out of their minds as they all stood in the middle of the room, and embraced the horror...  
  
Then, it all stopped.  
  
The lights came back on, the fire lit back up, and everything was still and quiet.  
  
Serena: Raye... What did you do?  
  
Raye: I don't know. I just plain don't know.  
  
***  
  
Ash was now on US route 11, running through Morristown. He got off the highway, and ran through the public roads.  
  
Ash: Ah, almost there. I'll just grab the book, and I'm outta there.  
  
He had been holding onto a Coke he was drinking, when the can was punctured by the metal hand he was holding it with. As soon as he felt it dripping on him, he threw the can out the window, and tried to get the access off his pants before it soaked in. He looked down real quick, then looked back to find someone walking out in front of his car.  
  
He slammed on the brakes, but he was too late, for he heard a thump, and saw the body roll off the hood of his car. He got out, and went to go see if the person was alright...  
  
Ash: Hey, sir?! Shit, I'm sorry! I didn't see you! Are you all...  
  
The man turned over, except it wasn't a man no more. His eyes were all white, face pail blue, and the skin on his body was deteriorated and hanging off his body... It was a Deadite.  
  
Ash: ...Right?  
  
The Deadite stood up, then levitated in the air. It inched closer to Ash, as it began speaking in its unearthly voice...  
  
Deadite: I'll swallow your soul! I'll swallow your soul!  
  
Ash: I see you assholes haven't changed a bit. Guess what? Neither have I!  
  
He pulled the auto-shotgun from the sling, pulled back the cocking rod, and aimed it with his one good hand...  
  
Ash: Lets go.  
  
It lunged itself toward him. Ash flipped the butt of the gun around, and whacked it across its face. He flipped the gun back around, and pumped 3 or 4 shells into its head. Even though it didn't have much of a face or a head left, it stood back up, and charged Ash again. He took the modified hand, grabbed ahold of the Deadite's throat, and crushed it. Ash found the appropriate one-liner for the situation...  
  
Ash: Man, I really do have a *grip* on things!  
  
He ran back to the car, and pulled out the chainsaw. After starting it up, he cubed the Kandarian demon. He picked up the parts of the Deadite, and shoved them in the trunk of his car. As he shut the trunk, he thought to himself...  
  
Ash: Shit! Someone's at the cabin... And they opened the passages. I'm gonna need help. 


	6. Ch 5: The Evil Is Released

Of The Evil  
  
An Evil Dead/Sailor Moon Crossover  
  
By Dan Ectodude Shannon  
  
Chapter 5: The Evil is Released  
  
Sitting in the Morristown Sheriff's office, Ash explained the situation. Sheriff Hal Roach, an older, somewhat obese man with a brown mustache, leaned back in his chair as he looked at Ash...  
  
Sheriff Roach: So you're telling me that there is an Evil Force that turns people into Zombies?  
  
Ash: Not zombies! Deadites!  
  
Roach: Right. And this Force made you take off your hand?  
  
Ash: Look, you're wasting precious time! Someone's up at that cabin! They read the passages of the book, and now this Evil force has taken the woods. Whoever it is that's at the cabin is in serious shit unless we do something about it!  
  
Roach bit his lower lip with his tobacco-stained teeth. He folded his hands on his desk, and looked back up to Ash...  
  
Roach: Look, son... This isn't Night of the Living Dead. How do you expect me to waste the law enforcement of the town just because you watched too many horror movies?  
  
Ash: Damnit, I'm telling you this is real! Once the Evil has taken a person's body, their skin turns pail blue, starts deteriorating, and the pupils of their eyes disappear. I saw it! It was at that cabin in the woods!  
  
Roach: ::face of confusion:: And, which cabin would this be?  
  
Ash: It belonged to a Raymond Knowby. He was a professor...  
  
Roach: Did you say Knowby?  
  
Ash: Yeah.  
  
Roach took a long look at him, as if he was trying find something on Ash's face...  
  
Roach: When were you up there?  
  
Ash: Two years ago. Why?  
  
Roach's eyes went wide as he reached over to the phone on his desk. He picked it up, as he spoke into it...  
  
Roach: ::in phone:: Deputy Roberts, I don't want anybody disturbing me until further notice. ::hangs up phone:: Mr. Williams, I believe you. When I was at the cabin as part of the clean-up, I found a number of bodies. I found the remains of a young man that was Professor Knowby's assistant. As the Corner picked up his pieces, his head suddenly came back to life, and bit him on the hand. At first, we just thought it was a joke when he said the head came to life on it's own, but then... The description you gave on these things... That's what happened to him. He killed another one of my deputies, then ran north. It was said that it killed multiple times before it got to Michigan, then it stopped.  
  
Ash thought to himself. Was that last Deadite the result that maybe the Evil wanted to take one last crack at him before all the loose ends "died" out?  
  
Roach: As much as I would like to help you out, I can't. I don't want the fate of what happened to poor Billy Wright to happen to me.  
  
Ash was about to protest, when a knock came about the door. Ash turned around, and Sheriff Roach looked up as the both of them looked at the door. Roach let out a sigh, and face falled. He looked back at the door, and yelled...  
  
Roach: Damnit, Roberts! I told you I didn't want to be disturbed!  
  
The window of the door was suddenly smashed in. The man what was formerly Deputy Roberts knocked down the door with a kick, and proceeded to grab ahold of Ash's throat. It threw him out the window that was behind Roach's desk. Roach pulled out his revolver, and began shooting it. He kept pulling the trigger, even after all he heard was a *click* each time he did.  
  
Roach dropped the pistol as Evil Roberts approached him, cackling...  
  
Evil Roberts: Join Us... Join Us...  
  
It was cut off by a shotgun blast hitting it in the back. The Deadite turned around to find Ash holstering the shotgun in the sling, and starting the chainsaw. It showed its massive teeth that had grown as result of Evil manipulation...  
  
Ash: You know, gingivitis is the leading cause of tooth decay. I think it's time for your CHECK UP!  
  
He stuck the chainsaw between its legs, and cut it up the middle. Blackened blood spewed from the body and the chainsaw blade all over Ash and Roach. Ash shut off the chainsaw, and pulled it from the former body of Roberts as Roach looked over the body which was now cut in two like a wishbone. He looked over to Ash...  
  
Ash: You say going up there will do this to you... it's going to happen anyway if you stay down here, and this is evidence of just that. Whoever it is up there, they might not have a chance.  
  
Roach looked back down to the body, as Ash continued...  
  
Ash: So, what's it going to be? Go up there, stop this Evil, have a 50/50 chance of getting out alive, or stay down here, and end up dead indefinitely? To be honest, I don't think you have any other choice.  
  
After a moment of silence, Roach picked up the phone again, and pushed the button to the station-wide speaker system...  
  
Roach: This is Sheriff Roach. I want all Deputies recalled and assembled with shotguns and full weaponry in the motor pool in five minuets! ::hangs up phone:: We have to get to that cabin!  
  
He picked up his revolver, walked around the other side of the desk, and tapped Ash on the shoulder to follow him out the door. 


End file.
